


puppy

by charlotteicewolf77



Series: Stranded 'verse [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotteicewolf77/pseuds/charlotteicewolf77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has always wanted a puppy ever since he was a child, now he's got one and Ianto isn't very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any trademarked stuff that may be mentioned in this story and/or series howeevr i do own the planet Rooir and fluffzle

Jack had always wanted a pet dog. Ever since he was a child growing up on the Boeshane Peninsula he had wanted to have a pet dog.

So when he was walking back to the hub one afternoon and he heard a noise that sounded like a little lost puppy dog of course he went to investigate. And when he found the little creature hiding in a dark alley behind a pile of cardboard boxes looking up at him with big doey eyes of course he melted. Even though it wasn't actually a dog but a Fluffzle from the planet Rooir it was still so cute! And it looked so sad and abandoned he had to take it back with him.

"Hello boy." Jack said softly to the little fluffzle pup, "Do you want to come back with me then?"

The little brown blond creature let out a yelp and leaped into his extended arms. "Aww, aren't you a cutie then hey? What's your name?"

The fluffzle just gave him another yelp in response and snuggled into his coat before falling asleep with a soft snoring sound that the immortal man found just so adorable before he made his way back to the hub.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked Tosh as he walked towards her desk with a grin on his face.

"I think he went out to restock the supplies or something. What are you carrying?"

"This," Jack said as he gently placed the fluffzle into the Japanese woman's arms, "is a fluffzle pup. I was thinking maybe we could keep it as the hub pet."

"It's so adorable!" Tosh gushed as she stroked the pup's ears, "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." The elder told her "I think we should call him Charley."

"Why Charley?"

"Dunno, he just looks like a Charley."

"Well even if Ianto doesn't like him there is no way I am going to let him go!"

"Nah Ianto will be fine about it, the fluffzles don't need to go to the toilet, they have something in their intestines or somewhere that recycles their waste into protein and stuff."

"I'll let you sort out Charley's sleeping arrangements before Ianto gets back then."

~0~

"Jack what the hell is in the tourist office!" Ianto stormed up to his boss' office angrily.

"Well I imagine souvenirs for tourists." Jack shrugged nonchalantly, "Why?"

"Don't you dare get smart arsed Jack! There is some, some, creaturesniffing around and I want to know what you've done now!"

"Oh you mean Charley." Realisation dawned and Jack headed towards the tourist office to introduce Ianto the new comer. "He's a fluffzle I found when I was walking back to the hub. Isn't he just the cutest Ianto?"

Jack scooped up the curious pup and laughed as Charley licked enthusiastically at his cheek.

"Whether he's cute or not is beside the point! I'm the one who's going to have to clean up his mess!"

"No you don't, fluffzles don't need to go to the toilet, and they recycle their own waste. And I've already made a place for him to sleep; please can we keep him Ianto? I've always wanted a pet dog, please?"

The Welshman shook his head in defeat as both his lover and Charley looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine. But I am so not looking after him." Ianto agreed, after all, it was quite cute.


End file.
